Another Chance
by x1-TaKeN-oVeR
Summary: When Heero was 15 years old he was taken from his country home by his father with no say what so ever. Now, eight years later, he goes back to get some answers not just from his family, but from an old flame named Duo Maxwell. 2x1
1. Chapter 1

Another Chance

x1-Taken-Over

Mild cursing

'I hope this isn't a mistake,' he thought with a deep sigh. He continued driving along the small pebble street and glanced through tinted glasses at the small, sturdy old houses, small white fences and big oak trees with a tire dangling from a branch. He noticed how many people were in their yards, either mowing the lawns, tending to their gardens or sitting on the porch-no doubt whispering about various whodunits.

Heero couldn't help but smile; his old town hadn't changed a bit. He drove by the old town park and saw quite a few young men focusing on their jump shot and dunks. A familiar warmth spread through him as the memories came forth but he didn't let them go too far. What had happened many years ago had been wonderful but foolish, and now was definitely not the time or place to think about them.

He pulled himself together as he turned down a familiar street and slowed down as he came upon the third house from the left. He pulled into the driveway of the 2 story red and black bricked house and cut off the engine. He noticed forest green Mercedes convertible and didn't recognize it that was parked on the side near the mailbox. It look fairly out of place considering that everyone in town owned either a Ford or a Chevy. He dismissed it quickly, after all the neighbors may just have a relative visiting or there maybe some other insignificant excuse. He turned his attention from the expensive sports car to the entrance of the house and stared at it in thought.

'I shouldn't have come; this was a total mistake. Things happen for reasons, do they not?' He questioned himself. He was startled as he heard a loud bang across the street. He turned in his seat just in time to see 2 young boys running from old Mrs. Hester. He looked to see what damage had been done and couldn't help but chuckle. It seems that the boys decided it would be hilarious if they wrote on Mrs. Hester's car, 'HALLOWEEN IS OVER YA OL' BAT,' in big white letters. He knew that they would definitely catch hell from that. Mrs. Hester's hover-round may only go 5 miles per hour but she, no doubt, knew where they lived and once she caught up with them-all hell would break loose.

He turned back around and took a deep breath. 'I need to do this, I need answers...I deserve answers.' He nodded solidly to himself and open the door to his midnight blue Porsche. He shut it tightly and walked to the door. He walked three steps up and rung the door bell. He waited a total of 15 seconds (he counted) and watched as the cherry red door opened to reveal-his sister!

What the hell?

"What the hell?" He questioned as he stared at this older sister, Miriam.

"Holy Hell," she said with shock written on her face and vocalized. She stepped out onto the porch and let the screen door slam behind her as she took a look at her baby brother.

"Miri...oh my God. It's been..."

"Eight fucking years! Heero Kiyoshi Yuy, where the hell have you been?" Miriam yelled with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Oh Miri," Heero used his nickname for her once his shock had worn off, "it's so good to see you. I really missed..." He was cut short as he was enveloped in a very strong and very tight bear hug.

"Oh Heero, I've-we've missed you so much," she sobbed into his shoulder.

He gently wrapped his arms around her and ran them up and down her back. "Don't cry Miri. I missed you too just please stop crying." Although, it was definitely not a good time, he couldn't help but notice with glee that he was a couple inches taller than her. Back when they were little she used to always tower over him, big sister or not it bugged the hell out of him.

"Oh my goodness," she laughed tearfully. "Look at me, I'm bawling like a little baby. And what are we doing out here? Come in, come in!" She all but pushed him inside and headed towards the kitchen with the screen door swinging shut behind her.

Heero followed at a more sedate pace and looked over the house he grew up in. It hadn't changed that much, there was still that cozy feeling that you got when you walked through the door. The couch and love seat looked fairly new-they were a cream and pink color and looked quite comfortable. The old piano was still in the corner shining bright next to the lamp. The walls were covered in a cream white with various works of art covering them; the carpet was still a fluffy beige and if he looked closely, next to the right piano leg, was a light purple stain.

He recalled how the stain came to be with fond remembrance. He was only 10 years old and had been watching an extremely scary movie, the Exorcist, with his brother-Akira who was 13. Neither his parents nor his sister and other brother were home with them so he decided to drink grape juice in the living which was a big no-no. Anyway, it had come to a scary scene and he was clearly on edge. He smiled to himself as he remembered how his brother had yelled in his ear, and therefore, made him jump to the ceiling and spill his juice on the carpet. They had quickly hid it by moving the carpet to cover it and thought all was forgotten until their mother decided to vacuum...under the piano, UNDER the carpet. Needless to say, both their asses were smarting for a few days.

"Heero?" Miri called from the kitchen.

He bypassed the rest of the furniture knowing he could reminisce more later and made his way to the kitchen. He noticed that the kitchen had stayed the same expect for the tile instead of linoleum on the floor and counter, also the new chestnut colored cabinets, sparkling new sink, huge steel refrigerator, new table set and-actually the kitchen had changed quite a bit.

"Seems different, huh?" Miri asked as she watched her brother survey the kitchen.

He smirked. "Yeah, really different."

"Well, a lot of things have changed since you've been gone." She spoke flatly and looked at him for real. "A lot," she whispered. His hair was the same chocolate mess it had always been, he had grown a few inches gaining the upper hand that she had once upon a time ago.

"What?" He questioned and squirmed slightly as he noticed her stare.

She laughed lightly, "You've grown up Hee-chan. You're taller, got a little tan with some freckles coming out..."

Heero blushed, "I don't look that different."

"The last time I saw you, you had just gotten rid of your braces, you'd shed a few pounds and you were all gangly," she giggled.

"Was not," he muttered as his blush grew.

She leaned against the cool counter and continued, "you didn't have as much acne as you once did, you caught a 2-inch growth spurt-but were still shorter than me."

"And you never let me forget it," he smiled as his blush lightened. He hopped onto the counter, just like old times.

"Of course not, couldn't have you going and getting a big head now could I?"

Heero rolled his cobalt blue eyes, "Obviously not."

She laughed softly and pushed against the counter towards the stove. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, any water?" He spoke as he watched his sister turn on the stove then rummage through the cabinets coming out with a tea kettle.

"Ooh, a health nut now, huh?" She said jokingly as she brought the kettle to the sink, filled it with water and set it on the stove. She went to the fridge and got out a bottle of water and a small milk carton. She handed him the water bottle and walked towards the table, sitting down with a tired sigh.

He hopped down from his perch and followed her to the table, taking the seat to the left of her. He took a long swig of his bottle before stating, "You know you've changed too."

"Oh I have, have I?" She spoke amusedly and stood up as the kettle began to whistle. She took it off the stove and searched in the top cabinet for coffee mug and tea packet. "And just how have I changed?" She inquired as she sat down with her ingredients.

"Well, your hair is shorter for one thing," he noted as he stared at her own chocolate locks that reached a little past her shoulders in contrast to when she was younger and the length went down her back, "your complexion looks darker and your freckles are coming out too."

She chuckled and began to stir her tea.

He hesitantly continued, "And uh...not to be mean or anything but you look kind of fat." He didn't know what he expected her reaction to be but it definitely wasn't to bust out in laughter.

"Wow, that's something I haven't heard yet," she wiped the tears of mirth away and smiled serenly.

"The hell is so funny?" He frowned, he hated when he wasn't in on the joke.

"Hee-chan, I'm pregnant. I'm 6 months along so the baby's due in October, hopefully." She smiled to herself and took a sip of her tea. After a few minutes of not hearing a sound she looked up to see her little brother staring at her with the most bizarre expression.

"What did you say?" Heero questioned again to make sure he hadn't been hearing things.

"I'm pregnant," she said slowly, "is there a problem?"

"Uh yeah! For starters how can you be pregnant you're only," he paused in thought, "25 years old! Oh wait, never mind that is kind of old..."

"Excuse me!" She yelled outraged. The age 25 was anything but old-she was still in her prime.

"No! Let's stick with the subject shall we? How in the world can you be pregnant?"

"Well Heero, when a man and a woman have a strong attraction to each other they..."

"Miri!" He whined, "That's not what I'm talking about and you know it!"

She looked apologetic, "Honey, I'm sorry I had no idea that me being pregnant would bother you so much."

"It...I...No! It doesnt bother me its just that...you're not even married and..." Heero ranted.

"Actually I am."

"Say what?" Heero looked at her squarely.

"Yeah, his name's Collin Barter and we were married three years ago next November." She said with a happy sigh.

Heero felt his heart clench. His one and only sister was married almost three years ago and he didn't know about it. Was she punishing him for leaving? Was she angry with him? It couldn't be because they were both acting just like old times.

"Why didn't you invite me?" He asked while trying to mask the hurt he knew was apparent.

"Oh Hee-chan," she spoke and grabbed the hands that were laying lifeless in his lap, "I did invite you. I sent a letter to your current residence, I think it was in Arizona, but I never received anything from you in response. It was a miracle finding the place you were staying at and I certainly didn't know your number so..."

Heero nodded in understanding and squeezed the tender hands holding his. Arizona sounded familiar, they had pretty much lived everywhere before settling in the big city.

"I'm so sorry. You don't know how much I wanted you to be there. There's so many things that I wanted you there for...but you weren't." She sighed and added, "We all missed you terribly but never heard from you so figured, where ever you were, you were having a wonderful time without us."

"That's not true at all," Heero denied. "I missed you guys so much. It was so hard for me being away from you, Akira, Haru and Mom. I..." Heero felt himself getting choked up and cleared his throat, willing away the burning at the back of his eyes. "It doesn't matter," he shook his head to clear his thoughts and emotions, "I'm here now."

"That's right," she said through a tearful smile. She wiped at her eyes and took a steadying sip of her cool tea. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, not that it isn't a wonderful thing to have you here but...why are you here? Why now?"

"Well, I...I just thought it was too long since we'd been apart and decided to take some time off and come here. I'm just sorry I didn't do it sooner." He didn't feel like going into the gory details of why he was truly there-he'd save that for a late night confession he knew they'd have.

"Don't even worry about it; I'm glad you finally made your way back home. Mr. Big Shot up there in the Big Apple." She noticed Heero's blush and shy smile, "We're all so proud of you...especially Mom."

"She is? Really?" Heero asked excitedly. Could it be that maybe she did want to see him?

"Oh yeah, she won't stop telling everyone how you made it into the prestigious New York University and are about to be signed to the top magazine up there. Even though everyone in town knows about your success, they humor her anyway." She laughed and drank down the rest of her tea before taking it to the sink and rinsing it out.

He smiled. 'Wow, I had no idea.'

"Actually, you deciding to come down at this time is perfect." She spoke as she dried the clean mug.

"Perfect, how?" His brows furrowed.

"Well, the fourth of July is coming up pretty quick and you know the annual party down by the lake." She placed the mug back in its place and gently shut the cabinet door. She watched the recognition light up his face.

"Oh, that's right. I had completely forgotten. And this town treats the fourth of July like a summer Christmas." He joked.

She giggled and nodded her head. "Ain't it the truth." She walked towards the refrigerator and took out an orange. She sat down and began peeling it. "You know that Akira and Haru are here, right?"

"Are they really?" Heero asked excitedly. He had missed his older brothers something awful and it would be heaven to see them again.

"Mhmm, they got here about two days ago while me and hubby got here just yesterday." Once she was finished peeling the oranges she handed half the naked orange to Heero and saved the other for herself.

"Thanks," he began eating the orange piece by piece. "So do they live near here or is this something you guys do every year?"

"Um, a little of both I guess. We all live pretty close to here; I live on Baker St., Haru lives near Town Center and Akira plopped his country ass deep in the woods but he has the nicest place. The place is damn near gigantic and he helped build most of it. Even Haru did some and..."

Heero listened withe envy. It seemed his siblings had kept in close contact through the years. At that moment he would've given anything to have had a different life. His mother and father wouldn't have gotten a divorce, his father wouldn't have taken him all the way to New York City, and he wouldn't be sitting here feeling like a stranger in his own home.

Miri stopped short and when she noticed Heero wasn't listening. She saw the blank look on his face and asked cautiously, "You alright, Hee-chan?"

Heero was jolted from his thoughts at the sound of her voice. "Course, Miri. I'm fine."

She stared at him for a while before speaking. "I know that it's been a long time, all of us have some serious talking to do and catch up on one another's life."

Heero nodded for her to continue.

"We've all missed you, B.B," Heero smiled at his family known nick name for 'Baby Brother,' "and I hope that you stay long enough and give us the chance to do just that."

"I'll stay here as long as you want me," he whispered.

She smiled happily and wiped her hands on her jeans. "Well, come on then, you've got luggage right?"

"Yeah, it's in the trunk."

"Come then, we'll get it and get you settled in. You can even sleep in your old room." She stood up and started towards the door.

"Okay," he replied happily and followed his sister out the door.

Thanks for reading. Send me feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Another Chance

x1-TaKeN-oVeR

Mild cursing and some angst

And yes BrainyPsycho the review did help. Thanks! And you better get your drag costume ready.

* * *

"Wow, my room hasn't changed a bit," Heero declared as he stepped into his childhood sanctuary, "even the posters andfurniture are in the exact same place." He shook his head at his former taste of rock stars, people, and sports posters that littered his bedroom walls. What had he been thinking back then? "Waita minute," he spoke through narrowed eyes, "what happened to my Batman Beyond bedspread?" 

His room was of fair size and furnished properly.He had two large oak colored dressers with a large mirror hanging over the one nearest to the door, and a big window behind his queen sized bed that was covered with red and blue bed sheets. He had a medium sized closet to the left of the bed and a small night stand with a lamp to the right.

Miri smiled as she placed one of his suitcases on the bed while Heero flopped the other two up. She opened it and began laying the folded clothes onto the bed. Once the suitcase was empty, she made her way to a empty dresser and began laying the clothes in there.

"Mom didn't throw away anything, just putit in the attic. I remember when you, Haru, and Akira kept your room's a permanent war zone." She spoke with nostalgia, "You couldn't place one foot in the door without falling over." She finished her task and grabbed his shoe bag, making her way towards the closet. "My room was the cleanest and Mom would always give me five dollars extra in allowance," she boasted proudly.

"Which wasn't fair at all," Heero grumbled as he opened one of the other suitcases and took out all his clothes. He picked up he pile of night shirts and boxers and laid them in another dresser drawer. "Hey, hand me my socks," he called to her.

She got out the bag of socks and threw them to him. "Jesus Heero, plannin' to move back in?" She joked and squatted down, beginning her task of arranging his shoes at the bottom of the closest.

Heero grabbed his socks and placed them on top of the dresser. He caught his reflection and stared at himself. His complexion was clear with that natural bronze color he inherited from his father. It wasn't that noticeable but his eyes were a bit dull and he had tiny dark bags under them. He was wearing a white button down shirt with stylish blue jeans that were faded in the front. His sleeves were rolled to his forearm and you could see more of his healthy skin tone. The white tennis shoes that completed the outfit were sitting by the door.

He looked good, no doubt about that, but he looked tired. And it was to be expected. His father had passed away only a few months prior and he was left in the dust. Since he was fifteen years old, his father had been the only one in his life, his only constant. And to suddenly have him ripped away, just like his older siblings and mother all those years ago, was just too much. So he packed his bags (with pretty much all his clothes), grabbed as much work as he could from his professors, and hit the road.

He didn't think through with his plan and knew it was, not only, crazy but compulsiveto show up on his mother's doorstep after eight years but...he had nowhere else to go. He needed to be around familiar faces, needed to feel like he belonged somewhere...needed to find some direct answers to the questions that had been piling up over the years.

Miri finished her task as shoe lady and slowly got up from her knees. She looked across the bed at Heero who was staring into the mirror with an unreadable expression. She came behind him and rested a small hand on his shoulder. He sighed at the contact and closed his eyes.

"Something happened," she muttered knowingly.

He nodded his head slowly and turned around. "But I don't want to talk about it right now."

"When you're ready?"

"Yes, when I'm ready," he repeated certain.

"Right then," she nodded and picked up the last unopened suitcase from the bed, "we'll finish unpacking then go and find Dumb and Dumber." She told cheerfully and giggled at her own joke. She made her way to the other dresser and began placing the clothes inside.

He almost smiled at the mention of his two older brothers but a sudden image of his mother flashing in his mind stopped him. He had _almost _forgotten the true reason as to _why_ he was in his old home. He had come to see his mother.

"What about Mom? Where is she," he inquired quietly.

"Well it's about time," she mumbled to her self but once she caught sight of Heero's confused expression she elaborated, "I was wondering when you were going to ask about her since it was obvious you weren't expecting _me _when I opened the door this morning."

"I guess I just got kind of sidetracked," he answered truthfully.

She nodded her head, "She's at work and won't get off until about eight tonight but if you want to see her..." she trailed off and stared at him from across the bed.

"I don't want to bother her at work. Maybe it would be better to wait until she got home tonight," he reasoned.

"I know that, if I was Mom, I'd want to see you as soon as you got here. She really missed ya, Hee-chan. It's been pretty rough on her since you left." She turned around and went back to fixing up the clothes.

"I know it's just...hard." He ran a hand through shiny coffee locks and let out a deep sigh as he leaned against the dresser.

Miri noticed the tired tone in Heero's voice and took pity on him. "How about this, we'll go see you're brothers and _then_ go find Mom. What do ya say?"

"Haru and Akira? You think they'll want to see me," Heero wondered nervously.

"Of course they will Heero," Miri threw a glance over her shoulder, "they're your brothers for goodness sake. I know they've missed you like hell-just like the rest of us. Why wouldn't they want to see you?"

Heero bit his lip softly, "I don't know. They haven't seen mefor years and it'll be kind of weird and..." He turned back to the dresser and finished putting his clothes inside before turning around to face her.

"Heero, don't be silly," she snorted as she set he last shirt in the drawer. She closed it with a nudge of her hips and placed the empty duffle bag in the closet. She looked around the room and noticed everything was in it's place. "Finished?"

"Yeah," he nodded and went to put his shoes on.

"Okay then, let me grab my shoes and keys, and I'll meet you downstairs," she spoke as she passed by him and traveled down the hallway to the left, to her own bedroom.

He sighed once he was finished and took his time traveling down the stairs. He walked back into the kitchen and picked up his abandoned keys laying on the counter. He threw them in the air distractedly while deep in thought. 'There's nothing for me to worry about; they are my brothers and I was just being stupid. Plus it will give me practice before seeing Mom.' He heard Miri travel down the stairs and went to meet her. He noticed she was walking a little slower than before and with much more caution.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice. He grabbed her hand as she stepped off the last step.

She huffed slightly and gave him a tired smile as she tucked her arm in his. "Just a little tired with the extra baggage," she joked.

Heero mentally kicked himself. His sister had been on her feet all day for him and not once did he offer to take some of the work load from her. "I'm sorry.."

"Hey," she interrupted," don't apologize. This is the first time that I've done actual work since I _told_ Collin I was pregnant."

Heero chuckled. "Alright, but from now on at least pace yourself. You did a lot today and I don't want to have what's-his-name come after my ass." He led her towards the door and shut it securely as she locked the bottom lock. It wasn't necessary to lock both locks. The neighborhood was so good-natured and crime free, the town was nicknamed Pleasantville.

He walked her towards his car and unlocked the passenger door with a push on his power pad. He opened the door and stared at her blankly when she didn't budge.

"Okay, see this is when you get _in_ the car..." he trailed off.

"Haha, Mr. Funny Guy but it's been awhile since you've been here. I think I should be the one to drive." She smirked at his lost expression.

"I found my way here just fine," he complained with the stamp of his foot.

She looked at him squarely, "So you're telling me that you didn't get lost? At all? Not even once?"

Heero shifted, "Well, I...uh..."

"Exactly," she nodded and made her way to the driver's side.

Heero grumbled under his breath before throwing himself inside and bringing the door close with a slam.

"Oh, I see you still have your temper, you little brat." She laughed after she got into the car and Heero threw the keys in her hand. She revved the engine after buckling her seat belt. Pushing the gear into reverse and she moved out of the driveway, then, throwing it into drive, drove down the little street. "Wow, Heero this car moves great. When did you get it?"

"I bought her a couple months ago," he stated as he rolled the window and began fiddling with the radio. He sat back and relaxed as Kelly Clarkson's 'Since You Been Gone' came out of the specialized system he put in a month before.

Miri began singing along, twisting her body to the music as she turned down Smith Dr. "She's gorgeous, honey." She replied referring to the car after the song turned off. Another song, Mariah Carey's "Like That," came on and Miri turned the volume up.

Heero started nodding his head to the beat but burst out laughing as soon as he caught an eye and ear of his sister singing and dancing to the music. He hated to be mean but it looked and sounded like she was dying a slow and painful death.

"And just what is so funny," as she took a break from her vocalizing. Truth be told she didn't know the words to this part.

"You," Heero gasped and clutched his stomach.

Miri shook her head and laughed as well. She turned down Town Center and switched off the radio. "You remember this place," she questioned as they traveled down the small strip of shops.

"I can't believe this place has stayed the exact same. It's as if time stopped completely." Heero looked on as they passed the doctor's office, antique shop, the market, toy store, candy shop and so many others. The place looked just as it had eight years ago.

"You know, Mom's got her own shop now." Miri said after a moment of silence.

Heero turned to her in shock. So that was where she was "working."

"Does she really? Since when?" Since he was little, Heero knew his mother wanted to open up a clothes shop of her own but having and raising four kids was a job in itself; she simply didn't have the time.

"About three or four years ago she opened it up. Her own little boutique," she smiled as she thought about her mother's store. "It's real nice and Mrs. Stevenson helps Mom run the place." She came to a stop sign and stopped,watchingas old Mr. Rivers and his wife passed by in their old red Chevy. He honked twice and waved before continuing on.

"Old Mrs. Stevenson, huh? What is she now, like 100 years old?" He laughed referring to hissixth grade teacher.

She made sure the way was clear before heading down the road. "Haha, very funny." She said laughing and when she didn't stop Heero turned to her with a smile on his face.

"What?"

"Remember when you did something bad, I don't even remember what it was, in her class and she made you miss out on that trip. You were so mad that you came home and told Haru and Akira what happened..." She couldn't finish because she was laughing so hard.

Heero's smile grew and he chuckled, "Oh yeah! I don't remember what I did but she made me miss the class field trip to the hiking trail behind the school. I came home, mad as hell, and told Akira and Haru what happened. I think I even started crying."

Miri laughed uncontrollably,"You did," she gasped out.

Heero laughed, "Wow, that's insane but I was really mad.But anyway,I told Haru and Akira and they said 'no problem, we'll get her back.' So later that night, around 10 or 11, we grabbed like 10 rolls of toilet tissue, snuck over her house and toilet papered it." Heero sighed with satisfaction, "And up until then, that was the greatest night of my life. Such a rush."

"I believe you," she smiled after getting herself under control. She remembered the morning after, when they told her, she almost died laughing then too. It never got old.

They drove in silence for a few minutes before turning into the parking lot of an impressive sized Mechanic shop.

"What are we doing here," Heero questioned in confusion as he looked upon the name located on top of the building. Cars R US. How cute.

She didn't answer until she had parked and was getting out of the car. "Just come on," she tried hard to hide her smile and, after locking the car doors, made her way to the garage entrance.

"I thought we were going to see Akira and Haru," he followed her into the garage and saw the many cars and trucks laying around with their hoods up and parts scattered everywhere. Most-actually all-the mechanics waved and yelled 'Hey' to Miri before focusing their attention on him.

Suddenly someone called out to him and he turned around. He was a young man, about his age, with dirty blonde hair and light green eyes that were focused on him. He stared at the young man before feeling a smile make its way onto his face. He recognized the man.

"Tommy Lee?" He said as he walked over to him.

Tommy smiled a full tooth grin and jogged to his old friend. He wrapped him up in a hug and swung him around once. "Where the hell ya been, Kiyo? Welcome back!" He used the childhood nickname the young man had and stepped back.

"Thanks! It's great to see you, again. How have you been?" He asked excitedly, it was great to see old friends. He remembered when Tommy boy and himself used to get into nonstop trouble.

"Life ain't too bad for me, ya know? Got a good job, married with a couple gremlins runnin' around..."

"Whoa, kids! Marriage? You serious? So Tommy 'Trouble Maker' Jones finally decided to settle down? Never thought I'd see the day," Heero joked and got a light sock in the arm in return.

"Haha, Yuy. But where the hell you been man? You've been gone for what? Six, seven..." He lifted green eyes to the ceiling to recall.

"Eight years," Heero answered.

"Eight fucking years man." Tommy whistled lowly and was about to ask another question before a loud yell interrupted him.

"Kiyo is that you?" The loud voice boomed through the garage.

Heero looked to the man calling his name and smiled in delight. Walking toward him was, Johnny Bowman, a man he had met in high school and became fast friends with. Johnny Bowman had been big and beefy back then and he hadn't changed a bit. "Wow Jon Jon, it's great to..." he didn't finish because he was swept into a powerful hug. He forgot that Johnny was a little on the emotional side.

"Heero, it's been so long. I can't believe it's you," he sobbed into his shirt. He tried to reach and pat him on the back but his arms were trapped to his side by Johnny's massive arms.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Easy there Goliath, don't kill him yet, he just got here." He joked as he tried to pry Johnny off of Heero.

Miri stood to the side and watched as Johnny began to pester him with questions. She smiled as a few other guys came up and welcomed Heero back home. She turned around and made her way to the office in the corner of the garage. She knocked once before entering.

"Thanks for actually taking the time to knock this time," a dry voice stated.

She stuck her tongue out before smiling at her older brother. She went over and sat down heavily in one of the chairs facing the desk.

"Rough day," Akira questioned. Akira was looking very comfortable in his big leather chair with his feet kicked up onto the desk.

Miri looked into her brothers eyes and sighed. "Um...not exactly," she mumbled cryptically. She watched as her brother rolled his eyes before standing up and stretching.

Akira was decked out in work clothes which consisted of a dirty red, backwards baseball cap with his black hair curling beneath it, oily black overalls with the arms hanging around his waist, a white baggy t-shirt and black steel toe boots. She looked at his face for any kind of sign that today maybe a bad day for reunition. But all she saw was smooth tanned skin, beautiful gray eyes he had inherited from their grandmother, a dust of brown freckles along his nose and high cheek bones that ran in the family, full pouty lips and a strong jaw that was apparent in her other two brothers.

"What?" He asked in annoyance as he caught her staring.

"Nothing," she said simply.

He made a face at her. "Fine then." He stood by his desk and began shuffling papers to tidy up the ever present mess. After working in silence for a few moments he looked up at her. "So what are you doing here?"

"I actually came here to..." Miri trailed off as she heard the door to the back entrance of the office open. She watched as the door opened to reveal a tall, dark and handsome young man.

He walked into the room and stared at the occupants through dark tinted glasses. "Hey Momma," he called and walked to Miri to give her a hug.

He pushed his sunshades to rest atop his headand nodded to Akira. "What's up man?"

"Not too much," he replied, "what are you doing here?"

"I came over to..."

"What," he asked as the volume in the adjoining room suddenly escalated.

"I said I came over to invite you to lunch," he repeated a bit louder and turned to Miri, "you too, if you want to tag along."

Miri smiled thankfully and went to decline, "Sorry, but I..."

"Hold on guys, those animals out there are getting way too loud." He grumbled as he walked out of his office to regulate his workers.

Miri stared after him a moment before following with a hesitant hand in the air. "Uh, Akira? Maybe you should..."

"Hey!" He bellowed before yelling playfully. "I'm working here you idiots and that's exactly what you should be doin' too. So bring that..." Akira trailed off as he got an eye of just _why_ the mechanics were getting loud. In the center of the circle, that had formed in the middle of the garage floor, was his younger brother-Heero.

Heero looked up at the man whose voice thundered throughout the large garage. As the noise began to subside his eyes settled on a tall man staring at him with startling gray eyes.

'He looks the same but then...God, he's so different,' he though to himself. He straightened his back before smiling shyly.

Miri watched the exchange between her brothers and hoped to God nothing would go wrong. She felt Tall, Dark and Handsome come behind her and gasp as he got a look at what was happening. 'Not now,' she thought to herself. She'd deal with him later; right now she just wanted to concentrate on her family.

Heero watched nervously as Akira slowly walked towards him. He tried not to fidget as Akira stared at him intently. "Hi Akira," he whispered as Akira came to a stop in front of him.

"H-Heero," he questioned and brought a hand to lightly trace his jaw. "It's really you," his voice broke slightly.

Heero felt his eyes water and nodded. "Yeah, it's me." He tried to blink away the tears that threatened to fall but was too late as one fell and slipped down his face. "I've really missed you, 'Kira."

Akira felt his own tear fall and grabbed his little brother into a powerful hug and lifted him from the ground. "You damn well better have, kid. I can't believe it. You're back. You're finally back," he laughed loudly.

Heero wrapped his arms around Akira's neck and held on tightly. Burying his face in his neck he mumbled, "I'm finally back." After a while he registered that someone was clapping. Scratch that. A lot of people were clapping. Just as he felt Akira let go, he did the same and turned to the sound. He saw all the mechanics with wide smiles splitting their faces and hands coming together repeatedly.

He blushed, the red hue covering his face, at the thought of the men seeing his and Akira's reunion. He turned to Akira and saw the same color staining his cheeks. Heero looked slightly behind him and saw Miri clapping and trying hard not to cry-she was failing miserably, as usual. And just as he was about to roll his eyes he caught sight of another young man. He was tall and wiry with large violet eyes, plump pink lips and what looked to be a braid down...his...

Wait a minute!

Duo Maxwell!

* * *

Okay, well I hope this chapter gave you a bit more to go on. Don't worry, as we speak I am working on the 3rd chapter. Maybe I can even get it to you within the week...but I doubt it will be this long. This story is starting out slow but it should speed up within the next few chapters. 

Review me please.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Chance

You know the name

Cursing, adult themes and some angst

* * *

'Oh man, oh man, oh man...' was the mantra running through Heero's head as he stared at his ex-love. 'What the hell is he doing here?' He questioned harshly. Duo was definitely not supposed to be standing in his older brother's car shop looking like he had stepped right out of a GQ magazine.

The years had been _too_ good to Duo Maxwell.

He had aviator sunglasses sitting atop a mass of chestnut locks that traveled past his waist in a tight braid. He had a rugged look about him that hadn't diminished over the years. He was wearing a body hugging white t-shirt with short sleeves that showed every plane on his body: from the broad shoulders, to the tight protruding pecs and down the washboard abs. He remember those abs, quite vividly; outlining each bulge of muscle with the very tip of his finger in the back of his Dad's '69 Blue RS/Z28 Chevy Camaro. His slim hips were encased in a pair of tight Levi's that hid absolutely nothing from the imagination. He looked at the natural bulge at the juncture of his thighs and remembered a time when he...

Oh dear. Heero fought hard to contain the blush that was traveling from his neck to spread over his face. 'Dear Lord, how can he still have the same effect on me after all these years?'

"...doing here?"

Heero caught the tail end of Akira's one-sided conversation and couldn't fight the blush this time. He looked up at him with an apologetic smile across his face.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Akira smiled and shook his head. He gently rapped against Heero's skull. "I see you haven't changed too much. Is anyone in there?" He chuckled before repeating. "I said..."

Heero tuned Akira out again as he stared at the handsome man behind him. He felt himself, once again, lost in the sea of purple.

"Heero!"

Heero jumped, "What?" Geez, can't he just stare a little while. 'No, what am I doing? This is Duo Maxwell! The boy who dumped you and didn't think twice about it. He is no one to even _think_ about let alone stare at! Have you lost your mind?' He chided himself and...

"Heero Kiyoshi Yuy!"

"Yes," he cried as he stared at a scowling Akira, if he turned his head a bit he could catch a glimpse of smirking violet eyes.

"What is your problem? You haven't been here for more than an hour and already you're ignoring me. And it," Akira paused as he caught sight of Heero's far away look, "it looks like you're ignoring me again. Heero!"

Heero mentally and physically shook himself from the hypnotic gaze. He saw Miri hide her smile and felt his face warm.

Akira noticed his little brother's attention focused behind him and turned. "Just what is so...oh." He felt a smile creep onto his face as he turned back to look at Heero. 'So that's what has got your attention...or should I say who...' He smirked to himself and grabbed Heero's hand.

"Akira, what're you doing?" Heero whispered harshly as Akira pulled him into the direction of his childhood sweetheart.

"To introduce you to an old friend," he said glibly.

Heero scowled at his older brother's back and tried to get his hand back. "I know just who that is," he said yanking all the way.

"Well, reintroduce you," he corrected before stopping in front Miri and Duo. He smiled pleasantly, as if nothing was wrong and winked at Miri who was giggling openly.

"Duo," he noticed his friend's attention on his little brother who was, for all he was worth, staring at anything and everything but him.

"Yo," he said smoothly and Heero's head, without his permission, swivelled towards the sound. Duo's voice, oh man... Back when they were younger an utter from his heavenly mouth could make his knees weak but now...now he felt his whole body turn to jelly.

"You remember Heero, don't you? Well, of course you do. You both had a little," he stopped short by a dainty elbow hitting him rather viciously in the ribs. He turned to look at the prime suspect with question in his eyes but she just shook her head. 'Later,' she mouthed and turned back to the two young men who were having a staring contest.

He coughed, "Well, uh you remember the details. And Heero," he placed a hand against his back to push him forward. Duo and Heero were about a foot apart. "I just _know_ you remember Duo."

Heero vowed to get his brother back, by any means necessary, nothing would hold him back. But that would be later. Right now, he was silently commanding his arm to come up so he could shake hands with Duo who was looking at him a bit too intimately. He cleared his throat and shook his head. His arm finally decided to listen to him and struck out with his palm open.

"I remember. It's been a long time, Duo." His voice came out steady and he patten himself on the back mentally. 'Good boy.' He noted, with a smirk, that a frown appeared on Duo's handsome features and confusion was swimming in his unique eyes.

"Uh," damn that sexy voice, "it has been a long time." Duo shook away the shock and let a smile slip onto his face. He grabbed onto Heero's hand, and took his time returning the physical greeting.

'God damn that smile.' Heero thought as he wrestled his hand from Duo's firm yet gentle grasp.

"You look," beautiful eyes swept over him and he felt his insides turn to mush, "good."

"As do you," he replied indifferently. Silence reigned between them and, he noted for the first time, the whole garage.

Heero looked back to see _everybody_, no exaggeration, in the garage watching them unite-again. He even saw some holding various snacks in hand, seeming enraptured in the event. Their eyes were glued to them as if they were a soap opera. 'Someone save me,' he thought.

"So...why don't we take this little, uh...let's just go into your office," Miri smiled referring to Akira's office.

'Thank you!'

"I agree, let's move this into the office," Heero sidestepped Akira and Duo, grabbed Miri's hand and led her into the office.

Akira and Duo looked at each other before sharing a smile.

Akira watched as Duo went to catch up with his siblings and he turned back to his workers. "Okay guys! Shows over. Get back to work!" He heard various moans and groans, the usual, and watched them get back to their work stations.

He turned and walked into the office, closing the door behind him to see Miri and Duo sitting comfortably in the chairs while Heero was staring outside the window. He shook his head as he sat on the corner of his desk.

"So, I gotta ask," he said to Heero, "what are you doing here?"

Heero sighed, not quite ready to spill his reasons. Plus Duo was here and he really didn't want to say anything personal around him. Not that he thought Duo would run and tell but...actually, that's exactly the reason. 'The snake,' he thought in reference to Duo. 'Another time,' he could curse Duo and call him all the names in the book but now wasn't the time.

"It's been too long," he finally said as he looked at the man walking his dog on the sidewalk. "It's been eight years and that's eight too many." He turned around and felt Duo's eyes on him but refrained from looking. If he did, he'd be lost and wouldn't be able to look away. 5 minutes ago was perfect proof of that.

"You got that right, I was wondering when you were going to find your way back." Akira smiled, "It's real good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," Heero smiled. A sniffle was heard through the room and Heero didn't even need to look to see who it was.

Duo handed Miri a box of tissues and patted her back softly.

"Thanks Duo. You're a doll," she cried into her saturated tissue.

"Ah, Miri." Akira cried as he shifted on the desk, "Don't you ever stop crying?" He joked.

Miri set a glare on him and replied, "Shut up."

He held his hands in mock surrender.

"I just think she's hungry. She always starts bawling when she's hungry," Duo put in and laughed at Miri's expression.

"Not you too!" She fought the smile that was appearing despite her best efforts.

"Just stating the truth," Duo jumped from his chair to avoid being knocked out by Miri's purse. "Keep that up and I'll be sure to tell Collin what you've been doing," he teased.

"Oh yeah, and I'll definitely vouch for it." Akira supported.

Heero laughed as he saw his sister's face transform from sad, to shock and settling on mad as hell.

Tears long gone, she stared at Duo and Akira. "And just what have I been doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," they smiled simultaneously.

She huffed and folded her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry Miri," Heero to the rescue, "you got me on your side."

"And whose to say you're safe too," Duo asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Heero teased back. "Who's going to come after me, huh?"

"The big bad wolf, that's who." A delicious wink.

Heero decided to ignore the ambiguous answer and settled on, "I'm shaking in my shorts."

A feral grin broke out on Duo's face. "You should be."

Heero felt his breath come short, not just from Duo's oh so sexy smile but from his words too. He had a feeling that they were no longer talking about saving Miri from some big bad wolf.

"Uh, yeah," Akira spoke.

Miri looked at Akira, noting the confusion in his eyes-he was no doubt trying to keep up with their conversation. 'Well he's hopeless,' she said to herself. A plan was forming in her mind and she almost cackled with glee at the greatness of it. Maybe later she could run it through Akira...probably when he was more coherent.

"Actually," Duo shook himself from Heero's capturing gaze, "food does sound pretty good right now. That's why I came here, to get Akira to go have lunch with me. Yall wanna join?" Miri had started to decline earlier but she didn't get a chance to explain so he figured he'd throw it back onto the table once more.

Heero's heart jumped at the thought of being in Duo's presence an extended period of time. 'Damn my hormones and damn my...,' Heero stopped himself from saying the dreaded 'H' word, 'if I keep away from him, I won't possibly be able to get hurt again.'

"Sorry Duo, but Heero and I were gonna go see Haru once we finished up here. You understand," Miri answered looking at Duo. She'd have to start her plan at another time. She could see that Heero was having a war within himself and she really wanted to get his view on a few things.

Duo nodded, "Of course, I understand." He looked to Heero, "How about a rain check?"

"We'll see," Heero said simply. "We better get going," he walked to Akira and hugged him tight.

"After Haru's where are yall going?"

"To see Mom and then back home. I'm not sure what we'll do after that."

"Okay, maybe we can set something up. Family wise tonight and tomorrow, some old friends. Whaddya say?" Akira let Heero go and looked at him.

"We'll see how things go." He made his way to the door as Miri hugged Akira and Duo. "Bye Akira." He waved and looked back to Duo who was smiling something wicked at him. "Bye Duo," he whispered and walked out the office door to say goodbye to Johnny, Tommy Lee and a few other old friends.

Miri came out to join him, calling out to various people along the way. Once she'd caught up with him, he gave her his arm and they walked back to the car.

'One brother down, one to go.' Was his thought as they sped off down the road.

* * *

Well, there's that chapter. Short I know. Sorry, the other one should have a little more oomph to it. Review me. Lemme know whatcha thought!

I must say BrainyPsycho that you look way too sexy in drag. I've updated now! Sing for me more? Do a little dance? I want it all!


	4. Chapter 4

Geez Louise guys...way to make a girl cry. I loved each and _every_ one of the reviews that you sent me. THANKS! so much for taking the time to write me and tell me your opinions of the new chapter. You don't know how much I appreciate it.

Another Chance

You know the name

cursing, adult situations, angst

* * *

"This is where Haru works?" Heero asked with amazement swimming in cobalt blue eyes. 

"Sure does. There are other doctors here but he's the favorite," Miri mentioned as she parked the car and stared up at the small doctor's office.

"Why would he be the favorite?" Heero questioned as he unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out of the car.

"Because there are two other doctors here and they're both female," she hinted as she led the way to the entrance.

"I still don't get it," he trailed off as the automatic doors slid open to reveal a spacious waiting room with women sitting in various chairs.

With _only _women sitting in various chairs.

They were either reading a magazine or talking amongst themselves, as if nothing was wrong. And if Heero's eyes weren't doing a Houdini, then the women in the room didn't look sick at all. Of course you can't just go by looks to tell if a person is sick but...he was pretty sure that if every woman in the room turned and greeted you with a beaming, full toothed smile then all couldn't be too lost in their world.

He saw that Miri was walking towards the receptionists' window and hurried to catch up as he was still gawking at the entrance. He came up beside her and noticed 3 women behind the window.

One of the women, a pretty red head with emerald green eyes and reddish brown freckles, smiled at the sight of Miri. "Hey Miriam! Haven't seen you around here in a while."

Another, a curvy blonde with blue eyes, reached over and hugged Miri through the window. "Hey girl, long time no see! How ya been?"

"Pretty good," she said going to hug a petite brunette with brown eyes.

"Where you been? Too busy to stop by and gossip with old friends?" The brunette teased.

Miri blushed. "Sorry guys, it's been pretty hectic. Things have been pretty weird-as of this morning. But before this morning, I just have one word-Collin."

The 3 women chuckled and nodded.

"Does this," the red head gestured to Heero, "handsome young man have anything to do with 'things being weird as of this morning?'"

"Actually yeah." She laughed. "Girls, this is my little brother Heero." She pointed to each woman, "Heero this is Cheryl," she pointed to the red head, "this is Sandy," she pointed to the blonde, "and last but not least, this is Donna," she finished off with the brunette.

Heero shook each of their hands and smiled with a polite, 'Nice to meet you.'

"It's nice to meet you too, Heero. We've heard nothing but good things about you." Sandy nodded to him.

"That's right, and we've heard plenty about you. But what people forgot to mention was just how gorgeous you really are," Cheryl flirted as she leaned through the window. In her position, she was practically shoving her cleavage through the window.

Heero nodded politely and made sure that he was looking _only _at her eyes.

"Well, well, well, it's certainly been a while Heero," Donna spoke suddenly while eyeing him.

"I'm sorry," he raised his eye brow and glanced at Miri.

"Don't you remember Donna?" Miri looked at him silently.

Heero shook his head.

"Don't remember me, huh?"

Heero looked at the slender brunette before shaking his head. "Sorry," he muttered with a blush.

Donna laughed. "I can't really blame you, it _has _been a while. But I used to babysit your bad ass when you were little...I think you were like 10 years old and it was just for the summer. You used to always make me play Candy Land with you."

Heero blushed furiously. "Oh man...Donna. I can't believe it. This town is way too small."

Donna laughed loudly. "You bet it is. Get over here and give me a hug. Come on in through the door to your right."

Miri followed Heero, "How come he gets a full hug while I get one through the dang window."

"Because you're not special," Donna spoke around Heero as she gave him a hug.

Miri pouted and all the girls took pity on her. "Group hug," Sandy called and all three women grabbed onto Miri.

Heero quickly side stepped the emotional women and watched as they embraced her carefully, making sure not to squeeze her unborn child.

"Take a seat, Miriam," Sandy offered her own chair as they let go of each other.

"Thanks," she sat in the chair and relaxed, glad to be off her feet as they were beginning to ache. "So why are you guys in here lollygagging instead of doing your job?"

Cheryl snorted from her perch on the desk. "Have you seen the waiting room? Nothing but bitches in heat out there."

"Cheryl language," Donna berated and shook her head. "But potty mouth over here," she noted jerking her thumb, "is right. And, pretty much, all of them out there aren't even sick. They just want to get a 'check up...'"

"More like a feel up," Sandy put in and Heero chuckled.

"_By_ Dr. Yuy."

"Have you tried being ignorant of the fact that they want Haru and taken them as your patient anyway," Miri suggested.

Sandy snorted. "'Have we tried...' Honey, we been trying for a while and now we're just tired. When I _tried_ to help one of _those_ women she threatened me by saying she'd have my doctoral license if I ever approached her again. And then called me a lesbian when she was through bitching."

"Shut up," Miri said, eyes wide with disbelief. "She did not."

"Yes she did," Sandy nodded.

Cheryl chuckled, "And you know what this broad said back to her?"

"What?"

Cheryl tried to keep her laughter under control. "She said, 'If I _ever _catch you back in here and you aren't carrying your own head, I'll give you a _real _reason to sue me.'" Cheryl mimicked her by talking with the same sassiness that Sandy possesses.

"Sandy, you didn't!"

"I sure did, and needless to say I haven't seen her in here since." Sandy nodded to herself, seemingly proud of the way she handled things.

"Oh my Lord," Miri waved a hand in her face. "You girls are really something."

"We know," they all chorused.

"So, what are you guys really doing here?" Donna questioned as she looked at brother and sister.

"Well, as you all know, Heero here has been on a eight year long vacation."

"Yeah, we heard. What's up with that," Cheryl questioned Heero.

"Um..." Heero stuttered.

"Some other time," Miri interjected. "Anyway, he hasn't seen or talked to the family in that time so we figured we would come and visit Haru. We've already gone to Akira and Mom's next in line."

"Oh yeah? I would've thought that 'Mom' would've been first in line," Donna commented.

"Circumstances," Miri supplied.

"Ah," the girls nodded in understanding and Heero began to wonder just how much the whole damn town knew about his "vacation."

"Dr. Yuy is with a 'patient' right now but he should be finishing up," as soon as the words left Sandy's mouth they heard voices coming from the hallway.

Heero's heart began to race-again. At this rate he was sure to have some kind of heart failure. All this pressure on his ticker couldn't be healthy.

"It looks like you're in tip top shape Mrs. Leery...the same tip top shape I said you were in last _week_," a deep timbre voiced dryly.

"Yes, well Haru, uh, I mean doctor..."

The girls rolled their pretty eyes.

"I had bumped into the wall-you know, clumsy me-and it had hurt a lot. More than it would normally hurt and I thought that I may have had an...internal bruise."

The women plus Heero could now see the pair as they came to a stop in front of the receptionist window.

Heero took a look at his older brother and noticed that, unlike Akira, Haru hadn't changed too much. Haru, as did the other boy of the family, inherited their father's height and curly, black hair- Heero and Miri took after their mother in both aspects. Unlike Akira, the eldest had also inherited his father's cobalt blue eyes, like himself, while Miri had her mother's eyes-light green.

His shoulders had broadened a bit and he had gained some good weight. His eldest brother looked the epitome of healthy and that was all that really mattered to Heero.

His physical bearing had always looked imposing but Heero knew from experience that he was just a big old teddy bear. At least he had been when they were younger-Heero hoped that it was still true.

"I assure you, Mrs. Leery that you can't get any kind of internal bleeding by _bumping_ into a wall." Haru stated while leaning against the counter. "I _shouldn't_ be expecting you anytime soon, so just take it easy. Your regularly scheduled check up is in 6 months so _please _don't let me see you until then," Haru all but begged.

Mrs. Leery, married if you didn't catch the 'Mrs.' smiled flirtatiously and leaned in to whisper, "See you next week...doctor. Maybe then I'll get a full body check up." She walked away with more than a little shake to her hips.

"Christ," Haru swore as he ran a hand through his curly locks. He ignored the heightened volume of the women in the waiting room and turned to lean on the counter with his head in his hands, eyes closed.

"Sandy, will you please file Mrs. Leery's data for me." He gestured with his head to the clipboard next to his elbow.

"Sure, Dr. Yuy," she said and took the mentioned record. She went to the wall, where all the files were located and proceeded to slip it in under the letter L.

Heero began wringing his hands. This really wasn't a good time. Haru looked tired enough, he didn't need his long lost brother coming to him with greetings from New York.

'How do I get out of here without him seeing me,' he thought as he looked around for the nearest exit. Before another thought could cross his mind Miri grabbed his arm and held on tight.

"Hey Haru," Miri spoke despite Heero's squirming to get away.

Haru's head snapped up with surprise in his dark blue eyes. "Miri, what're you doing here? You really shouldn't be walking around like this," he spoke concerned. He hadn't seen Heero because as soon as his head came up Heero hid behind a filing cabinet that was graciously located right next to Miri.

"Please," she waved her hand, "I don't need another Collin, alright? I'm pacing myself and when I get tired I sit down. See," she gestured to her seated state.

"Right," he chuckled and stood up. He made small talk with her and the other girls for a moment before noticing that Miri was holding onto an arm. And not just any arm, an arm that belonged to a person. A living, breathing person.

"What in the world, Miri?" He questioned motioning to her hold on the arm in question.

"Uh, well..." Miri trailed off thinking the best way to break the news to her brother.

Haru shook his head and leaned over the counter. Since Miri was well within reaching distance he grabbed onto her and pulled her slightly forward before claiming the arm that she was holding hostage.

He pulled at the arm and heard the person bump into the filing cabinet. "Who in the hell..." he trailed off as the person came around the large cabinet to reveal-his youngest sibling. Heero!

"Heero!" He yelled shocked.

Heero waved shortly, "Hi Haru." He stated simply and stared at the ground. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to look into Haru's eyes-fearful of what he might see there.

Haru, snapping out of his stare, rounded the corner and burst into the small office. The girls stepped back to give the young men some space. Miri rolled back but was within safe distance if anything should go wrong.

Heero noticed that Haru had stopped in front of him and looked up to see Haru looking at him. Glaring at him. He looked back down at his feet and waited for the angry words to come. He wasn't disappointed.

"Just where the _fuck_ have you been? Huh? Where Heero?" Blazing blue eyes stared at him waiting for answers.

"I...I've..." Heero stuttered.

"Shit, you've been gone for eight years. Eight damned years and you suddenly come back with a 'hey, how ya doing.'"

"Haru..."

"Fuck that." Heero winced at the harsh words. "You shouldn't have come back. Not after all this time." He began pacing in front of him,"Did you actually think that after years..._eight_ years of not even a damn post card that I would welcome you back? Did you?" He stopped and grabbed onto Heero's arm tightly, shaking him roughly.

Tears fell out of Heero's eyes as Haru continued to yell. He tried to get out of the strong grip but Haru just held on tighter and Heero knew he would have a bruise there later.

Miri looked on at the scene in shock. Never in her _life_ had she thought that Haru would put his hands on Heero as he did now. Snapping out of her daze she stood out of the chair. "That's enough, Haru," she yelled snatching Heero out of Haru's grip.

Finally, being free from his grasp he ran out of the office and out of the clinic.

Miri, not noticing Heero's abrupt departure, stood in front of Haru and slapped him hard across the face. "Just what the _hell_ do you think you're doing, huh? Are you out of your mind? Putting your hands on Heero like that, you have to be."

"Look, I..."

"Shut up! Just...just shut up you _fucking _asshole. How dare you! How dare you touch him like that and speak to him like that. Do you know how much courage it took for him to come here? To see you?" She paused, "Do you even know how excited he was at seeing you again?"

"No, I..." Haru stared at his hand, the same hand that had grabbed Heero, in disbelief.

"He couldn't wait to see you. And yes, Haru, it has been eight fucking years," she used his words, "but isn't it better late than never. I can understand how you might have some anger towards him but that..." she recalled how he acted towards her younger brother, "that wasn't even necessary. You crossed the line, Haru."

Haru recalled the fear that was in Heero's eyes as he yelled at him and the way he was struggling to get away from him as he was...as he was hurting him. 'Fucking hell...'

"Nice going jackass," Miri sneered before turning around towards Heero-only Heero wasn't there. She looked around the small office briefly before she began to panic.

"Where's Heero," she asked the girls who were standing in the corner with shock on their faces.

"I...he ran out the door." Cheryl spoke shakily. Never had she seen Haru in the light as she had seen him just now.

"Fuck," Miri swore. "Do you know which way he went?"

"I think he went left," Donna helped.

"Thanks," she stated before grabbing her purse and bumping Haru harshly.

She walked out of the clinic only to turn around as a voice called her name. She looked to see Haru running after her, his long lab coat trailing him. She shook her head, trying to ignore him and continued walking to the car, once she came upon it she unlocked the door. Just as she was shutting the door Haru caught up with her and held the door open.

"Wait," he huffed, "okay?"

"No, not okay," she tried yanking the door out of his grip but he wouldn't let loose.

"I know that I overreacted in there and I'm sorry."

"You didn't hurt me, Haru, you hurt your baby brother," she said coldly. "And I don't accept your fucking apology. But Heero, God love him, will."

Haru bit his lip looked down at his feet, "Look, I know I fucked up but I'm gonna try to make it right."

"And how's that," she questioned scowling at him.

"I'm gonna help look for him," he stated, "this is my mess so I'm going to clean it up. I don't expect to catch a ride with you so I'm going in my car."

She snorted. "That's it? You're just going to look for him and think _that _will clear your name?"

"No, I don't expect that to be it. I know I've got a lot of work cut out for me and I'm willing to do whatever needs to be done for Heero to...accept me, for a lack of better word, again."

Miri stared at him for a moment before finally yanking the door out of his grasp and closing it with a slam. She locked the doors before revving the engine and rolling down the window.

"Fine, you go right while I go left." She stated simply before backing out of the parking lot and heading left down the street.

'Please let Heero be okay.'

* * *

Wow, I definitely didn't anticipate this happening. You guys like the change? Hmm, not sure if I do yet, we'll see. Leave a review please. 

BrainyPsycho, why do you tease me so?


	5. Chapter 5

Another Chance

x1-TaKeN-oVeR

Mild cursing, adult situations

* * *

Okay folks, here's the low down: due to story line complications some changes had to be made - in the first chapter only though, at least that's where I caught the problem. It has to do with the ages of our people. I didn't change too much, simply minor things that I couldn't work with and drove me positively nuts. Here they are: 

Haru - 27 present; 18 flashback

Akira - 26 present; 17 flashback

Heero - 23 present; 14 flashback

Wufei - 15 flashback

* * *

"Damn it," Heero angrily wiped tears from his eyes and looked around. He had no clue where he was; after Haru's inappropriate display of emotion he hurriedly ran from the clinic without a destination in mind. It wasn't like he could drive away since Miri had his keys and he couldn't very well go back and ask for them so he decided to escape the scene on foot. Now he found himself standing alone in the middle of a sidewalk next to a store called the 'Chunky Monkey.' 

'Great,' Heero thought as he jammed his hands into his pockets and kept eyes focused to the ground as he walked aimlessly. 'I don't know whether today is a good day or bad day,' he came to the conclusion. One minute things were great and the next minute, things were plummeting straight to Hades - what the heck next?

Heero was so deep into thought that he was jolted, rather harshly, back into reality with a distinct crash to the ground - bum first. Heero winced as his backside met with the hard pavement and he contemplated laying back, spread eagle, and never getting back up.

"Fucking shit," a deep voice sounded above him and he looked up only to stare straight into the sun.

"Lord, just take me now," he mumbled.

"Heero? What the hell are you doing here? And where's Miri?" The deep, and way too familiar, voice sounded again.

The next thing Heero knew he was being hauled off the ground and into the firm chest of a tall, very fit, very deliciously solid man. He looked up to find himself staring into amethyst jewels...again.

"Um," he stalled trying to think of a suitable explanation. "That's actually none of your business," he finally settled on, "but since you're being so inquisitive I'll humor you - I'm here because I want to be and Miri isn't because she just...isn't. Happy?"

"Sure," Duo decided to ignore the puffy, red eyes that stared at him for the moment and shrugged with a half smile gracing his beautiful face.

Heero felt his breath catch and cleared his throat distractedly. "So...what are _you_ doing here?"

Duo stuck his large hands down into his impossibly tight jeans and rocked back on his heels. "Well, since you and Miri wanted a rain check for lunch, Akira decided he wanted one as well which forced me to lunch all by my lonesome." He gestured behind Heero and Heero turned to see some kind of burger joint. "You know I can't hold off food for too long. I'm a growing boy after all," he patted his stomach.

Heero's eyes were glued to Duo's tight abs seen clearly through his shirt. He snapped out of his reverie as he heard him chuckle and scowled. "If that didn't work when we were kids Duo, what makes you think it's going to work now?"

"Thought I'd give it a try," Duo winked, "what can I say, though? I love food."

"Clearly," he spoke boredly. With great difficulty he wrenched his greedy eyes from Duo's gorgeous frame and watched the people passing by sending them looks occasionally. "Well, if you'll excuse me I..."

"Actually," Duo interrupted and stepped closer to Heero, "I was wondering if you'd come with me somewhere?"

"Say what?"

Duo suddenly felt an immediate nervousness take over him and he cursed it thoroughly. Heero had this affect on him that no one else could conjure - it had rendered him stupid every time he was in front of Heero as kids and he had _thought _it had faded with the years.

It hadn't.

"Well, I-uh...I wanted to show you something. Just a short trip down memory lane - I promise nothing will happen." Duo held up his hands but added softly, "Of course nothing that you don't _want_ to happen."

Heero couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face. It would be a while before he admitted it aloud but...he had truly missed Duo. Duo had a way of bringing the best of him out...giving him the freedom to do anything and say anything and not be judged for it. When he was younger Duo had been a safe house for him - to go to when the world was changing a little too fast for him and he liked to believe that it was the same for Duo.

"As long as you don't take me into any deep, dark woods..."

"Well, shit then! Never mind," Duo joked and winked. "Kidding, of course - that was the farthest thing from my mind."

The way Duo said it made Heero think otherwise but he nodded his consent. "Lead the way," and as Duo gave him another one of his many smiles Heero felt his heart speed a bit faster.

"Great, I promise you wont regret it," Duo practically bubbled as he led Heero across the street towards a large black truck.

"This is yours?" Heero spoke in awe as he looked upon the Ford F150. It wasn't that the truck was all _that_ it was just the fact that Duo had one. Not trying to say that Duo was some poor low life but the fact that Duo owned _this _and not some rusted Chevy was what he found amazing. Duo was a very simple guy who went for simple things - the basics were all that he needed. Nothing more and nothing less.

'What have you been up to?'

"Yeah, she's mine," Duo stated with more than a little pride as he opened Heero's door. He shut the door and walked over to the driver's side, sliding in and shutting his own door. He started the truck and looked over his shoulder before pulling into the street. "I've had her almost three years now. She was a dark green at first but you know how I am."

Heero nodded - he knew exactly how Duo was. The man, at least the man he remembered, had to turn almost all of his possessions to black - his favorite color.

As they were driving along Heero felt his eyes glued to the passing scenery. Some of the buildings they passed by would trigger bittersweet memories while others were a complete mystery to him.

"Recognize anything," Duo questioned as he glanced from Heero to the road.

"Some," Heero answered honestly. "Some things come to me clearly while others are hazy. This place hasn't changed a bit and I...I really missed it," he ended with a whisper.

Duo looked at Heero out of the corner of his eye and sighed. "It's missed you too, Heero."

Heero looked to Duo, surprised at his remark. Could it be that Duo had missed Heero? After all these years? One part of Heero wanted to squash the endless questions that were flowing while the other wanted to find the answers. Heero hated to admit but Duo still had a special place in his heart. Was it the same for Duo?

No.

Heero mentally shook himself. Every time Heero looked at him he felt his mouth salivating; no way in hell has a good looking guy like Duo stayed single after all these years. 'Although,' Heero snuck a peak, 'he isn't wearing a ring.'

No. Stop it.

There could be an endless amount of reasons as to why Duo didn't have on his wedding ring at the moment. 'It could be due to his job and he didn't want to get it dirty.' This thought soon led Heero to question just what Duo _did_ for a living, how his family was doing, where he was living - you know, the regular things you would ask a person after you've seen them for the first time in eight years.

'I was being a total jerk to him,' Heero thought back to the time he saw him in the garage. Not much had transpired between them, words wise, but his mannerisms to him could've been a lot nicer.

Just as Heero made up his mind to question Duo's well being over the years he found himself recognizing their route of destination. His memory proved him right when Duo stopped the truck in front of the town park. Heero dropped out of the truck in a daze as he looked upon the bleacher lined basketball courts, the kiddy playground, the picnic tables and tall jungle gym.

"This place hasn't changed a bit," he whispered to himself.

"Not at all," Duo came to stand beside him. "Had a bit of up keeping during the years but that's about it. I'm a little surprised that you remember this place," he ventured and watched as a smile grew on Heero's face.

"Of course I remember this place. I came here every chance I got," Heero spoke as he and Duo made their way over to a couple of benches over looking the park.

"All the kids in this town did," Duo laughed as he sat down. He threw an arm across the back of the bench unconsciously. "You also remember we met here, right?"

Heero widened his eyes. "We did? Really?"

"Heero, you don't remember?" Duo asked with his own eyes wide with hurt.

"Duo, I could never forget about the day I met you," Heero apologized as he turned to Duo.

"Okay then, what happened?" Duo questioned with his eyes narrowed, "Tell me everything you remember about the day we met."

Heero rolled his eyes. "Duo..."

"Tell me, Heero," he urged with a certain gleam in his eyes.

Heero sighed before leaning back against the bench. He stared off towards the basketball courts and smiled as the memories came to him. "I remember that was the year that I got out of private school - finally. It was the summer before tenth grade and me and Wufei were..."

* * *

FLASHBACK 

"Let's go Wufei! Stop being such a pussy and move your ass." A fourteen year old Heero yelled back to his lagging friend.

"Shut up Yuy," a fifteen year old Wufei huffed to his power walking friend but jogged to catch up. "What's the rush anyway? It's not like they're going anywhere."

"You never know," Heero teased as they walked over to the crowded basketball courts. "And I know you're just _dying _to see him."

Wufei blushed and bit his lip to stop a smile. "Yeah but still...there's no need to rush."

Heero finally slowed to a stop as they came to the fence that separated them from the basketball courts. They watched as the high school boys played ball: yelling loudly, making dunk shots, passing on point and slapping ass.

It was a beautiful sight.

"There he is," Wufei whispered excitedly.

"Where, where?" Heero questioned as he looked around.

"Right there, by the bleachers talking to Haru and some other guys."

Heero looked over to the bleachers and saw Wufei's crush - Zechs Merquise. "He's looking good, Fei," Heero acknowledged.

"Isn't he," Wufei spoke dreamily.

And he definitely was.

His chest was bare while he sported baggy white basketball shorts, white tennis shoes, and his hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail with wisps of blonde escaping and hanging down his face. Wufei almost started drooling as he checked out Zechs with his gleaming chest, rippling abs and tight ass.

Heero chuckled at Wufei's reaction and shook his head with sympathy. "Wufei, exactly how long have you been liking Zechs?"

Wufei shook himself mentally and turned to Heero. He blushed, for the second time within five minutes and looked to the heavens as he thought. "Um, since the seventh grade I think."

Heero stared at Wufei, shock plainly written on his features. It had just been two weeks ago that Wufei had told Heero of his affections toward the blonde God. "You're not serious...are you?"

"Uh," Wufei bit his lip and nodded.

"Wufei! You have liked Zechs Merquise for almost 3 years! Why didn't you tell me back then? You know Haru and him hang out like all the time. I could've hooked you up with him a long time ago."

"I know it's just...you know he has a girl friend right now and she's gorgeous." Wufei sighed as he looked upon the tall, blonde and handsome young man with the prettiest blue eyes he'd ever seen. "And I don't even think he's into guys."

"Oh Wufei," Heero wrapped an arm around his friend and led him to a park bench near by. "That's not true and you know it."

"I only _heard _he's been with another guy...I don't know if it's true. Even if he was into guys what makes you think he'd be into me?" Wufei kept his gaze down and began fiddling with his hands.

Heero looked at the young man next to him. Wufei was very easy on the eyes with his shoulder length black hair that was kept into a tight pony tail, onyx colored eyes shadowed with long eye lashes, full pink lips and a great body. Wufei could easily get any guy or girl he wanted.

"Wufei, he would be crazy not to be into you. You're a great guy with a great personality, great mind and great body." Wufei was currently showing off his great body with his tight black tank top, a pair of dark gray basketball shorts, and old black tennis shoes.

Wufei blushed at his friend's words. "You think so?"

"I know so. Zechs is a cool guy and not that stupid to pass up a chance with you. You just need to be around him, hang out as friends first and all that. Plus I heard that he was about to break up with his girl friend anyway."

"How do you know?" Wufei questioned eagerly.

Heero shrugged his shoulders. "I heard Miri talking to one of her friends on the phone about it." He clapped Wufei on the back and smiled, "Don't worry, just leave everything to me. And," he added with a sly grin, "Zechs and some other guys are supposed to be staying over my house this weekend."

"You serious?"

Heero nodded. "Of course! And didn't you say this weekend was your parents anniversary anyway?"

Wufei nodded happily. "Yeah and Meiren did say she was staying over one of her friends house too."

"So then it's perfect. But first things first."

"What's that?"

"Uh...we got to get you two talking," Heero looked at him with 'duh' clearly shown in his eyes.

"Oh right, right." Wufei stood up, brushed his hands against his pants and started for the basketball courts. "I really appreciate this Heero."

"No problem," Heero waved off, "what are friends for?"

Wufei nodded and began breathing deeply as they got closer and closer to the courts. "Well, it's a good thing that Duo and your brothers are there. I feel a lot better and not so alone."

Heero nodded. "Yeah they are...WHAT!" Heero stopped and stared at his best friend. "Duo? As in Duo Maxwell?"

"Uh yeah, Heero. What's with you?" Wufei stared back at his friend with confusion.

"Oh man, Wufei! Why didn't you tell me?" Heero ran a hand through his messy locks.

"Tell you what," Wufei walked over to Heero slowly.

"That Duo Maxwell was going to be here!" He whispered harshly in case said person over heard him.

"What's wrong with Duo? I didn't know you had a problem with him."

"I don't! It's just..." Heero turned from Wufei and started walking away before coming back. "Look at me!"

Wufei ignored the order. "Why are you worried about what you look like?"

Heero suddenly looked nervous. "Because, I...well, you see..."

"Oh...my...God. Heero, tell me I'm wrong. _Please_, tell me I'm wrong."

"What," Heero growled.

"You like Duo, don't you?" Wufei stepped closer to his friend and stared him in the eye.

"Uh..."

Wufei didn't wait for Heero's answer - it was obvious anyway and instead, threw his hands in the air and plopped back against a nearby tree. "I can't believe you tried to get on me for not telling you I liked Zechs."

"I didn't think it was important," Heero sniffed.

"Heero, Heero, Heero..."

"What? Okay, so I didn't tell you that I kind of like Duo, so what? It's not a big deal...it's not like I want to get with him."

"Yes you do," Wufei smirked.

"Okay, so it's not like I _can_ get with him," Heero amended. He walked over to the tree Wufei was leaning against and sat down heavily. "Believe me when I say I've thought about it plenty of times but...there's just no way."

Wufei rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead. "Oh man, Heero that's the same bullshit I was talking! You're way worse than me. Duo and your brothers are like best friends. They go everywhere together, especially him and Akira. Your _families_ are best friends - it should be that much easier for you."

Heero wrung his hands and chewed on his bottom lip. "I know but it just isn't. Me and Duo aren't really around each other like that. Him, his brother and my brothers are _always _going off somewhere not wanting to hang around with the _babies_," Heero spoke the last word with disgust.

"Heero," Wufei said slightly doubting his friend.

"It's true, Wufei. Akira and Haru let me know _all_ the time. Even Miri sometimes says it," he snorted, "like I really want to hang out with her and her little _girlfriends_."

"Yeah but Heero, you've changed."

"What do you mean 'I've changed,'" Heero asked. What the heck was Wufei talking about?

"Well, I've just started noticing it. Now that I see you more and all." Wufei spoke referring to the year round private school that Heero had previously attended. "You look different and act different, too."

"I do? Why haven't you told me before?" Heero wrapped an arm around his waist - self conscious.

Wufei waved his hands and shook his head in the negative. "It's nothing bad, Heero. It's a good different." Wufei stared at his friend, he had changed physically more than anything else. He hadn't grown very much but his hair was a bit longer, his freckles were more pronounced and his eyes had lost that child like wideness that they had been known for. He had also lost his baby fat, more in his body than his face. He would always have a certain puffiness to his cheeks but his body had filled out a bit more and he was steadily attaining some muscles. "You look good Heero, not so young."

He definitely didn't look so young in his attire. He was wearing a pair of red running shorts that were short and tight - hugging his ass deliciously, and a tight white tank top with matching red and white Nike running shoes.

"Really," this time Heero smiled. Since he didn't look like a 'baby' anymore and knew he didn't act like one, he may have an actual chance with Duo.

"Yeah, man. So, let's go over there and show Duo the new you," Wufei pushed away from the tree and hauled Heero with him.

"O-Okay," Heero stuttered after an anxious Wufei.

Role reversal.

Perfect.

* * *

Okie. This is going to be chapter 5/part 1 of the flashback and it will be followed by chapter 6/part 2. Hope you like it. So sorry for the delay. Don't ask because I'm tired of coming up with excuses. 

Review por favor.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, it's finally here! What you've all been asking for! Chapter 6!

Didn't read over it too much so there may be some grammatical errors or stuff that just don't make sense but I think I got pretty much everything. Either way, have fun reading.

Another Chance

x1-TaKeN-oVeR

Mild cursing and some angst.

We're still in the flashback and don't get back to present time until the next chapter.

* * *

"Heero, if you walk any faster I'm sure we'll be over there by Christmas, maybe even New Years." Wufei spoke dryly as he stopped _again _and waited for Heero to catch up. 

Heero rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to stick his tongue out. He was, after all, trying to prove that he wasn't 5 anymore. "I'm thinking, idiot."

"About what?" Wufei whined with hands thrown into the air, "I'm tired of all this damn thinking! I just want to go over there, introduce myself to that Blonde sex machine and get his phone number. Am I asking for too much?"

"Kill the whining, Fei. It's not becoming," Heero spoke.

"Ya know, I'm really close to telling you to 'shove it,' Yuy. Really, really close."

"Look Wufei, we can't very well walk over there without a motive or a uh...reason. You know?" He looked to Wufei for understanding.

"I guess you're right," he reluctantly agreed and began to wonder what they were going to use as motive.

"Okay, I was thinking about going over to the store on the corner and grabbing a drink or something. Then we can go over to the guys and say that we were in the neighborhood..."

"How about say we were close by," Wufei offered.

"Better." Heero nodded and continued, "So we were close by and decided to stop and say hey. Chat a little bit, I can introduce you to Zechs and things can just go from there. We don't have to stay very long, it just depends on how things go. What do you say?"

"Sounds great but what about you and Duo? You could maybe say hi to him and just...talk about whatever." Wufei tried to help.

"Thanks man but I'll just wing it. The plan is for you so try to take advantage of it."

"Alright then let's go," Wufei spoke as he turned in the direction of the corner store. "You don't think they saw us do you?"

"I doubt they are concerned with anything beyond that basketball court," Heero laughed as he and Wufei jogged to the store.

They hurried across the street and into the small knick-knack store. Despite it's rather run down appearance all the kids on the block went there to get their fix whether it be by candy, soda, or some grease filled snack.

Heero grabbed a 24 oz. lemon lime Gatorade while Wufei settled on the same sized water bottle. Together they headed to the counter and paid the cashier before dashing back into the heat and running towards the courts.

* * *

Some of the boys decided to take a break because it was a bit too hot for them to play ball. They decided to rest on the bleachers and talk to their friends while watching the other boys continue their game. 

Rick turned and shook his head as Buddy told _another_ corny joke. He squinted his eyes as he saw two small figures walking towards them. He continued to dribble the basketball mindlessly and questioned the young man next to him. "Yo, Akira? Isn't that your brother over there?"

Akira stopped his own dribbling and looked over to where Rick's attention was focused. Sure enough he saw Heero and his friend, Wufei, walking towards them. "Oh yeah, that is him. I wonder what he's doing here?"

"Who's that?" Buddy and a few of the other boys questioned.

"Heero, my little brother, and Wufei." He supplied before looking for his older brother. He called out to him after he noticed him sitting next to Harley Watts on the second to top row and playing a serious game of tonsil hockey.

"What is it?" Haru growled after coming up for air.

Akira ignored his rudeness, "What's Heero doing here?"

"Don't know, don't care," he shrugged before diving back into Harley.

He rolled his eyes and watched as the two boys came closer.

"Dude, your brother is a fox." Paul bravely commented.

"What did you say?" Akira turned piercing gray eyes to the boy across from him.

"Yeah, man. He does look good. So does the Chang kid." Tony agreed.

Rick placed a calming hand on his shoulder, "Look Akira, don't kill us or anything but it's true. Heero is getting to be a babe and Wufei's got those eyes..."

"And that ass," another finished for him. They both laughed and slapped hands. 1

"Hey guys, cool it with that talk. I don't want to here what you think of my brother or his friend, got it?"

"About who," a new voice questioned behind them.

Akira turned around to see Zechs and Duo coming up behind them. He figured from the flushed cheeks, heavy breathing and slow pace that they decide to take a break as well. "About my brother and Wufei."

"Who's Wufei?" Zechs asked.

"You remember the Chang kid who ran for president? Freshman, last year?" Duo helped jog his friend's memory.

"Oh right! Small, kind of long, dark hair, always in a ponytail?"

"That's him," some of the others nodded along with Duo.

"Nice ass, huh?" Paul winked.

"Uh, didn't really look that closely, sorry." Zechs rolled his eyes at his friend's one track mind. "Why were you guys talking about little Heero and the Chang kid?"

"Dude, Heero ain't so little anymore." Buddy smirked.

"Doesn't answer my question of why you guys were talking about him."

"Because Heero and the Chang kid are hot as hell and coming right towards us," Tony pointed out.

The group turned to the pair a few meters away from them and smirked.

'Game time.'

"Why are they all looking at us," Wufei whispered as he waved to a few people sitting on the metal benches.

"Have no clue but don't look nervous. They'll totally pick it up," Heero whispered back and threw on a smile and he neared the group. He winced as he noted his oldest brother sitting atop the bleachers, sucking face with Harley - an upcoming senior and captain of the cheerleading team.

Heero knew for a fact that Haru, no doubt, would be sneaking out of the house that night for a little more one-on-one action with Ms. Watts.

"Hey guys," he spoke pleasantly and heard Wufei reiterate his greeting.

"How's it going," Wufei questioned as he took a swig of his drink.

"What are you doing here, Heero?" Akira asked with an attitude.

"We were just at the corner store and decided to come by since we were already over here. We also knew you guys would be here and didn't think it would be a problem," Heero spoke his rehearsed line.

Before Akira could reply Paul cut him off. "It's no trouble at all."

Heero ignored the green haired, yes green - people were still trying to figure that one out - young man and casually looked to his left where Duo and Zechs were standing. "Hey Duo."

Duo tilted his head up in greeting. "What's up Heero? It's been a while, huh? You're all grown up now."

Heero blushed. 'He noticed!' He crowed mentally. "Been grown up for a while, you just haven't noticed," he flirted easily. He didn't know where all this bravado was coming from but he hoped it wouldn't diminish any time soon.

Duo smiled widely, showing two rows of gleaming white teeth. "I'm noticing now."

Heero suppressed the urge to giggle and instead turned his attention to Zechs. "How are you doing, Zechs?"

"Uh, wow. I'm kind of surprised actually. You look nothing like the kid who used to rub his snot all over me because he didn't have a tissue on him."

Heero blushed darkly. "Zechs! I did that once and I was..."

"12, 13..."

"Not in my right mind, okay?" 'He just had to bring that up...right in front of Duo too.' He snuck a peak at his crush and noticed him laughing with his eyes still trained on him. 'Hopefully this is a good sign...' Heero was about to introduce Wufei into the conversation when Zechs did it for him.

"And you," he pointed to the slim teen standing across from him," I remember you from just last year and you've..." he took the time to survey Wufei's body from head to toe, "grown up."

"You think so," Wufei asked as he fought a blush of his own.

"Yeah, I definitely think so. I voted for you too."

"Really?" Wufei smiled up at the blonde teen with pure pleasure.

"Hell yeah, I totally think you should've won. That Johnson kid was a loser and everyone knew he didn't know what he was doing. I still can't figure out how he won. I even told everybody I know to vote for you."

"Yeah, I heard from some people that he bribed a few guys to stuff the ballot box in his favor. I was pretty bummed about it but it was a cool experience. Thanks for the votes though, Zechs. I really appreciate that."

"No big deal but...you know my name," Zechs questioned with a smile.

Wufei's jaw _almost_ dropped - knew his name? Everyone knew Zechs Marquise's name! Not only was he a gorgeous blonde _God_ but he was successful in the field of sports, academics and just happened to be the son to the head editor of their local newspaper which was a _very _big thing.

Wufei barely stopped himself from voicing his list aloud and settled for shaking his head. "Of course, I know your name. You're in almost all the clubs at school and are damn good at football and basketball," he couldn't help himself, "plus, who could forget a name like _Zechs Marquise_." He honestly tried to hold back but...didn't happen.

"Thanks, I that's pretty nice of you to say." He spoke with a small blush and tried to ignore the teasing whispers directed to him and his suddenly heated face.

"You know, Wufei? I was center man last year...did a pretty damn good job at it too." He tried to flex his puny muscles under his white, sweat stained t-shirt.

"Oh please," Heero whispered which earned a laugh from Duo.

"That's nice," Wufei waved away and continued to focus his attention on Zechs.

Zechs smiled, basking in Wufei's attention. "So, you guys ready for school to open back up?"

"Not really," they confessed simultaneously.

Duo asked. "Heero, you going to our school next year, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I have my ways," Duo spoke mysteriously and winked. "Guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you, then."

"I guess so," Heero juggled the Gatorade between his hands.

"You know," Akira finally spoke up, "you could've gotten me something to drink."

"Sorry," Heero shrugged obviously not concerned.

"I'll go get you something to drink, Akira," Wufei offered.

"Aw, thanks Fei! I owe you one. I don't know why you hang out with this punk," he said tilting his head towards his younger brother while he dug through his pocket for some spare change, "Ungrateful little shit."

Heero glared at his brother's bowed head.

"Here, you can get me anything, I don't care." He dropped 2 paper notes and a few coins into Wufei's outstretched hand.

"You know, I'm kind of thirsty myself," Zechs commented.

Wufei looked up from counting the money in his hand and tried to mask his disappointment. The whole reason he had volunteered to get Akira the drink was so that he could invite Zechs along. Take full advantage of the situation was what Heero had said.

"Oh, would you like me to get you something as well?"

Zechs laughed and shook his head. "No, I was going to ask if you'd mind if I tagged along." He didn't know what it was but he felt a certain pull towards the younger boy. It was pretty obvious that Wufei had _some _kind of feelings for him and he felt that he could possibly reciprocate them if he got to know him better. Their little trip to the store would be a perfect time to do so.

A smile quickly flew onto Wufei's face. "Sure," he chirped. He and Zechs began walking towards the store, slowly starting a conversation.

"Alright, while we wait for them, how about we play a short game of ball?" Akira suggested as he began twirling the orange sphere on one finger.

"Sure, I'm game," a few of them said and made their way onto the court.

"What about you, Max?" One turned to ask.

Heero held his breath as he waited for Duo's answer.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay and talk to Mr. Grown Up here," he called back.

"Shut up, Duo," Heero laughed as he made his way over to a near by tree. He sat down under the shade and sighed, taking a swig of his Gatorade.

Duo followed him and plopped down next to him. "I'm serious, though. You look so different."

"Bad different, right?" Heero questioned fearfully. Maybe Wufei was wrong...

"Definitely not," Duo eased his fears.

Heero bit back the smile. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much really," he said leaning back onto his hands, "just school, football conditioning is coming up soon and my dad wants me to start working with him."

"Wow, looks like you've got your hands pretty full. School, football...I know you're gonna rock football this year. I heard you were pretty much VIP last year."

"Yeah, I guess I did my thing. But, it's football, ya know? Football is my heart and I just have fun with it."

"That's good. A lot of guys take it so seriously and forget that it's just a game."

Duo threw his head back and laughed. "I know _exactly_ what you mean."

Heero smiled. "So what position do you want to go out for?"

Duo tilted his head up and looked into the branches swaying overhead. "Um...I wouldn't mind being quarterback but I know that Haru will take that, no doubt. If I don't get that then I'd have to say wide receiver. I kind of think I prefer that anyway."

"I'm sure you don't need this but good luck. I'm sure you'll get either one," Heero said softly as he looked over at Duo through chocolate bangs.

"Thanks Heero," Duo smiled over to the younger man.

Heero nodded to him before turning his gaze over to the courts, watching as his brother made a dunk shot. He chuckled as Akira pranced around the court with his chest out.

"What about you? How are things going?" Duo questioned after a lapse in conversation.

"Things are going pretty good. I'm a little nervous about going to a new school this year but..."

"The whole new school thing is pretty scary. I remember my first day going to Yorkshire High. The place was gigantic and I know I got lost like 6 times...4 of those 6 times, I was with Akira so that was just fantastic."

Heero smiled at the thought of Duo and Akira walking helplessly around the halls of Yorky High.

"It's good to have friends and know people who are already there. That helps a lot, let me tell ya. Plus the teachers are cool, the principal is a total weirdo but cool nonetheless _and _it's block scheduling so you only have to see at least 4 teachers a day instead of 8...depending on how many classes you take. Most of the people are okay but you get some jerks every now and then." He looked over to Heero and noticed a thoughtful expression on his face. "I know you'll have a blast though, seriously. And if anybody gives you shit, you come let me know, got it?"

Heero looked up at Duo and smiled while nodding his head. "Yeah, thanks."

Duo shrugged and gifted him with a smile. "No problem."

"So...anything else going on?" Duo questioned with a innocent air.

"Um, no not really," Heero frowned. Was he missing something?

"No current love interest? Girlfriends...boyfriends?" Duo stated the last word with a smirk.

Heero blushed. Did he know? "Well, not exactly."

"And what does that mean?"

"I've kind of got my eye on this one _guy_ but I'm not sure he feels the same way. We don't get a chance to really talk like _that_, ya know?" He hoped that he wasn't giving too much away.

"Well, despite that you should still let him know." Duo couldn't help the slight anger he felt that Heero had his sights on someone. Not that it mattered...No! Of course it didn't matter if Heero was fantasizing over some _loser_...didn't matter at all.

"No I...don't think so. Don't want to push him away."

"Tell him anyway. The worst thing he could say was that he didn't feel the same and you, therefore, wont have to waste your time pining after him. But, if he's smart and not a major retard, he'll totally feel the same way."

"You think so," Heero sat up and looked into Duo's handsome face.

"Of course Heero. You're a fucking doll," he stated with a snort, hoping to make Heero happy but somehow, from the look of his face, Heero wasn't too satisfied with that answer.

'Wow.' One half of Heero was jumping up and down at Duo's compliment while the other was...pretty bummed. It's nice that Duo liked Heero's features but what about the inside? Didn't his heart, mind and soul matter more than his body?

"Thanks," he spoke sullenly, picking at the blades of grass under him.

"What's wrong," Duo asked while scooting closer to the dark haired boy.

Heero just shook his head.

"I said something dumb, right? What'd I say? Tell me Heero," he pleaded.

"It's just that I don't want to be just a pretty face, you know? I want him to, not only, think I'm good looking but say I've got a good heart, good personality, funny, caring...that sort of thing," he confessed.

"You're right," Duo said after a moment, "he should be able to say those things and much more." He stared at Heero's bowed head, "You and me haven't really been friends in the past and I kind of regret that. You seem to have a good heart, good personality, caring...that sort of thing." He watched happily as a small smile appeared on Heero's face, "I can't honestly say those things, though. But I'd like to."

Heero looked up quickly. "What are you saying?"

"That you should kick this other guy to the curb and talk to me like _that_," Duo told honestly.

Heero smiled widely. "Are you serious?"

Duo frowned, "Of course I'm serious. Heero, I would never joke about things like this. That guy is no doubt a loser and could never compare to _this._" Duo puffed out his chest, stuck out his lips and flexed his glistening arms while mouthing the word 'macho.'

Heero burst out laughing. "Okay, okay...I get it. You're serious."

Duo winked as he slumped back down and looked towards the basketball courts. "So..." he asked shyly after a moment, "you wanna?"

Heero blushed darkly and hid a smile, looking down at his lap. "Yeah, I wanna." He watched out the corner of his eye as Duo smiled widely.

"Cool," he breathed.

"Yeah, cool." Heero replied and they both sat back to watch the dwindling away basketball game.

* * *

Yay! I'm finished! Sorry it took so long. Yeah, that's it. No excuses. Deal with it. : P 

Review please!

1 - 'Slap hands.' From The Waterboy...if you haven't seen this Adam Sandler movie then you are seriously lacking in life.


End file.
